


Gaze

by Taimae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: It's hard not to notice her.





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> A one word writing prompt given to me on tumblr! Gaze was the word. I haven't written any Blackwall/Adaar in awhile, so I thought this would be cute!

It was hard not to notice her.

Of course, most would say it’s because she’s a qunari. Her height, her large, curling horns, her grey skin, it was all quite… unique among humans of the south.

But those weren’t the reasons why Blackwall’s steely blue eyes were upon the inquisitor. They were short glances at first. Curious looks turned into lingering gazes. 

The way she swayed her hips as she walked, the strands of her dark-maroon that fell over her face. Her dark freckles. 

And of course, her smile. They were rather rare, but there was a beautiful confidence to it. A flicker of gold in her dark green eyes as her full lips curved upwards, slightly showing her teeth.

She was mesmerizing. She truly was. 

“Everything alright?” she said with a crooked smile as she finally took notice of the pair of eyes upon her.

A soft chuckle escaped the man as he stroked his beard.

“Everything is fine, love,”


End file.
